Chained
by superfangirl13
Summary: Oliver is trapped after Malcolm finds out he is the vigilante. will he escape? I am really bad at summaries please review and I don't own anything all rights go to the producers and whatnot I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Olivers eyes shot open as he gained consciousness. He squinted at the harsh light shining in his eyes. His eyes wandered around the room,taking in the cold dark interior. A door to his right opened and a dark figure slowly approached him. Instinctively he reached for his bow but found that his hands where chained to the ceiling. Oliver looked back as the figure came into the light. Malcolm Merlin. "Oh Oliver, all those years on that island really did change you didn't they?" Oliver struggled against the chains helplessly. "You're a monster" Oliver spat in his face. Malcolm let out a laugh as he stepped closer to Oliver. "Don't act innocent Oliver, you've taken lives." He backed away. "Oliver, you were like a brother to Tommy, and a second son to me." "Mr. Merlin, you have to stop this, innocent people are going to die." Malcolm jerked around. "They're not innocent, they are a disease that is slowly killing this city." Oliver spoke up, "I know your wife was killed in the Glades, but she wouldn't want you to do this."

Malcolm punched him square in the jaw. He moved inches away from Oliver's face "Don't you dare involve her in this!" Oliver spit blood out onto the ground. He looked up at Malcolm, his eyes were filled with rage. He put a strong hand around Oliver's neck, pulling him close to his face. "No one can stop what's coming, not even you Oliver." He let him go, letting Oliver go limp against the chains. "It's the only way." With that Malcolm walked out the door he entered through, locking it behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Felicity paced the lair."Diggle,shouldn't have Oliver been back by now?". Diggle glanced at his watch "It's been almost two hours". Felicity's eyes went wide "You don't think-". Diggle cut her off."I don't know but you have to continue tracking him". Felicity nodded walking back to the computers. Diggle let out a loud sigh rubbing his temples. "Um Diggle you might want to see this". Diggle jumped up and ran to Felicity's side. "What is it?" he said peering over her shoulder at the computer screen. "You know the GPS we installed to Oliver's bow, well it was destroyed."

Oliver hadn't slept. His throat was dry from lack of water and his arms where becoming sore from the chains. He had continuously tried to pull the chains from the ceiling but was unsuccessful. Oliver angrily pulled the chains once more sending a loud echo through the room. Suddenly an idea popped into his head, he slowly moved his right wrist around feeling it move a bit more freely. The door to his right opened and Oliver immediately went still. Malcolm Merlin walked towards Oliver carrying a bottle of water."Drink" he said shoving the bottle on Oliver's lips. Reluctantly Oliver drank feeling the cool liquid sooth his burning throat. Malcolm backed away." You'll never get away with this" Oliver said glaring at the man in front of him. "Who's going to stop me Oliver" Malcolm said turning to face Oliver. He reached into his suit pocket pulling out a gun. Oliver's eyes went wide at the sight of the weapon. "It's nothing personal Oliver, but you know to much."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you mean it was destroyed" Diggle asked, his voice filled with concern. "I mean it completely vanished, no signal, no way to track it,nothing, Felicity responded nervously. "What about his cell phone,can you try to track him from there" Diggle asked as he walked over to the computers. "I can try" Felicity responded uncertainly.

Malcolm aimed the gun straight at Oliver. Panicked, Oliver shook the chains violently. Through his panic, he felt his right wrist come free from the chains. Malcolm took a step closer to Oliver, the weapon still aimed directly at his chest. Oliver sprang into action; he let the chain go using his free hand to reach for Malcolms wrist. He grabbed the mans wrist, painfully twisting it backwards. Malcolm yelled out in plain as the weapon fell from his grasp. In one swift move, Oliver used his free hand to grab the gun, slamming it into Malcolm's temple. The man fell to the floor unconscious. Oliver sighed, dropping the gun to the ground. He twisted his left wrist out of the chains as he fell to his knees. Deep red gashes twisted around his wrists from the chains. He stood up, searching the room for an exit. His eyes landed on a steel door towards tthe back of the room.

When he was safe in an alleyway, he pulled out his phone and speed-dialed Diggle.

Diggle jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, checking the I.D. "Oh my God" he muttered picking up. "Oliver are you okay, where are you?" Oliver's voice spoke through the phone "I'm in an alleyway outside of an abandoned warehouse in the Glades." Diggle told him to stay put as he gathered his things. He turned to Felicity "Stay here. I'm going to get Oliver."

Oliver sighed as he hung up the phone. He looked towards the street as the familiar black car pulled up to the alleyway. Diggle stepped out of the drivers side and ran to Oliver. "Oh my God Oliver what happened to you" he said as he took in the deep red gashes and dried blood on his face. "Later" Oliver said between ragged breaths. Diggle placed a steady hand on Oliver's shoulder, leading him towards the car.

Diggle kept his hand on Oliver as he stumbled down the steps into the safety of the lair. Felicity ran up to Oliver "Oliver! Oh my gosh what happened" she spoke softly as she examined his wrists. Diggle left to get the first aid kit as Oliver sat down in a chair. "How long was I gone" He asked looking up at Felicity. "Three days" she responded quietly. He sighed loudly. "What did you tell my mom and Thea?" Diggle emerged with the first aid kit and began to wrap Oliver's wrist in gauze, "We told them you had a couple late work nights at Verdant" Diggle responded. "We have a problem" he said. Diggle stopped wrapping and met Oliver's eyes, Felicity looked at him fearfully. "Malcolm knows I'm the Hood."


End file.
